I'm Not That Girl
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Sam and Danny have a fight. Sam runs home and begins to sing. Little does she know, someone is watching her. DXS of course! la duh! NO FLAMES! All flames will be thrown back with my lacrosse stick and it will hurt!


Sam and Danny get into a big argument and Sam runs home crying. She listens to a song and starts to sing and Danny hears. What does Danny think after he hears her sing? Let's find out. Oneshot. 

DisclaimerI do not own Danny Phantom or the song I'm Not That Girl. The song belongs to the Broadway musical Wicked.

"Sam! I can't believe you! You knew I liked her but no you had to yell at her!"

"Danny! she ONLY likes Danny Fenton NOT Danny Phantom!"

"Whatever! Sam, you are such a...!"

"What am I! a gothic bitch?a freak?geek? What am I!"

"I'm not even going to finish my sentence you gothic bitch whore who has no feelings!" Sam was taken aback by what he just said and he realized what he had said.

"Sam...I-I-I didn't mean what I just said."

"No..I think you did." She then ran out of his room and ran home.

To noone or thing, he said,"I was going to say that you are a caring, fun loving, beautiful girl ,and are the best friend a person could have."

'I can't believe he just said that. I HATE HIM! I need to go home and think.'

When Sam got home, she ran up to her room and turned on the radio. She put on 96.1 Kiss FM.

As she turned on the radio, a song that she recognized came on that she thought explained her life played. She began to sing with the song. What she didn't know is that as soon as the song started, Danny came in invisable.

Sam:"Hands touch, Eyes meet Sudden silence,sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream to far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in Blithe smile, little lamb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I'm not that girl.  
Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl."

Sam was now crying and uncontrolably. Danny was shocked that she felt that way. He wanted to turn visable but he was probably the last person she wanted to see. Just as he was about to leave, she started to sing again and decided to stay to listen.

Sam: "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so.

I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

I need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go.

I want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast. I want this to last.

I need you by my side."

Sam now was laying on her bed crying so badly that her tear ducts burst and she was now crying blood. Danny was shocked and his eyes were wet. He was still contemplating wether or not to turn visable or not. When he saw the blood coming out of her eyes, he decided to turn visable to help her. He turned visable and Sam saw him. She was mad, embarrassed, and grateful for him for being there. She didn't know what to say to him.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Ohh." That was all she could say.

"I'm glad I did. By the way, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say earlier."

"Ohh. Sorry, what were you going to say to me earlier?"

"What I was going to say was that you are a caring, fun loving, beautiful girl ,and are the best friend a person could have."

Sam didn't know what to say.

So she did the next best thing.

She kissed him.

All of their feelings poored into that kiss.

When they broke apart, Danny spoke.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Danny!" and she kissed him again.

**FIN**

Whoa that was my first Danny Phantom fic and I used two songs. Cool! I've got other ones and I wrote this when I was really tired. Ya know what to do. Review!

Angelhalo101


End file.
